MLP vs WWE
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Professional wrestlers collide with technicolor ponies in this one-of-a-kind event, where insanity and hilarity ensue! First Chapter: Rarity!


**WWE Monday Night Raw Presents: My Little Pony vs. WWE**

**In this fanfiction, the characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic take on the WWE locker room in this one night only event!**

**Chapter 1: Art of the Dance**

**Rated T for violence and some moderate cussage, specifically a Precisioned F Strike in the song used for the intro.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and The Hub, and the WWE superstars belong to... well, the WWE, what else did you think?**

**Also, as a note, all chapter names will include hints on both the MLP **_**and**_** WWE characters in action. A couple may base off titles of MLP episodes, however.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

_**(Song playing: Energy by Shinedown)**_

**Note: Originally, I was going to use Tonight is the Night, but me and CharlieHarperFan couldn't find it; he also suggested I use Burn It To The Ground (the 2009 to 2012 theme by Nickelback), but I turned that down too. That's where the Shinedown song came in, because it's bumper music for Raw currently.**

_**YOU**__ make it up as you go along_

_**WHY**__ pretend that you're something that you're not?_

_**FIND**__ your own way to rise up and give 'em hell_

_Take my hand 'cause I'm settin' you free!_

_Who cares who's there to stare _

_And tell you how to look_

_I'm not even sure they know you by name._

_Who cares who's there to share _

_What they think of you._

_Everybody in there plays the same fucking games_

_Alright, alright, alright_

_You're such an energy_

_Alright, alright, alright_

_You're such an energy_

_Let me see your fire, put your fist up in the air!_

Heading into the packed Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, pyrotechnics of red and white blasted on the stage, as hundreds and hundreds of fans got ready for quite a night.

**Jerry Lawler:** We are currently sold out in Los Angeles in the famed Staples Center, our arena of choice for SummerSlam later this year, as we welcome you to a special edition of Monday Night Raw! I'm Jerry "The King" Lawler, here with my broadcast partners Michael Cole, the self-proclaimed "Wrestling God" John Bradshaw Layfield, and my long-time friend, WWE Hall of Famer "Good Ol' JR", Jim Ross!

A camera focused on the four commentators at the announcer table.

**Jim Ross:** Tonight _is_ a special night, King, because after striking a deal, tonight's edition of Raw will feature the "My Little Ponies" in matches all throughout the night!

**Michael Cole:** Oh geez... are you guys really believing that you'll all enjoy this? I mean, they're just horses. Enough said.

**John Bradshaw Layfield:** Michael, to be fair, some of them have wings and magic horns and whatnot, and that's already pretty crazy in my opinion, but the fans wanted this, so here we are!

**Michael Cole:** Ugh, this is worse than when those Total Drama teens came by months ago.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, cheer up, Michael! We're going to have an explosive night ahead of us, and that's no pun intended!

**Jim Ross:** Right now, let's go to Matt Striker in the ring to announce for the following match!

Cut to the smiling Matt Striker in the center of the ring, with a microphone in hand.

**Matt Striker:** Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, all matches will be contested between characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and WWE superstars in crossover warfare! All matches are decided in match types, and competitors are decided with a pre-randomization process that happens in the back before and during every match! Now with that said, here's our ring announcer, Justin Roberts!

Justin Roberts entered the ring and Matt passed the microphone to him, as our first match was about to begin.

Elegant music played as there was a decent pop from the crowd.

**Justin Roberts:** _The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Making her way to the ring... kind of, representing the Element of Generosity, please welcome Rarity!_

The white-skinned unicorn nervously made it to the stage, and waved to the fans sheepishly, knowing these thousands of fans are looking at her, along with over a million people watching Raw in their household televisions.

**Michael Cole:** Pfft, look at how scared she looks! She's definitely not going to get through to this!

**Jerry Lawler:** No, I think she's just having a little bit of stage fright. I mean, this is practically the first and probably only time she could be here in an arena like this!

Rarity slid into the ring easy, as she felt the sound of hundreds of men and women cheering vibrate her eardrums. As a way to check out how she could work on the mic, one of the cameramen who were around the ring recording for the broadcast of this episode of Raw tossed the fashionista a microphone.

**Rarity:** Oh, wow. W-what a great audience. Well, first of all, I guess I'd like to thank everybody for, well, letting me come out and entertain... or at least try to.

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, she's not sitting so well here. She's gonna choke.

**Jim Ross:** It's a California arena, not a spelling bee. Millions of people are watching this lady, I guess, live.

**Rarity:** I don't really have much more to say... so I guess we should get going on whatever I'm going into.

The unicorn dropped the microphone and went to a corner to sit patiently.

Soon enough, music that seemed fitting enough for some ballroom dancing played, as the audience quickly knew who was Rarity's opponent tonight.

**Justin Roberts:** _And her opponent, from Westbrook, Maine, weighing in at 244 pounds, Fandango!_

Coming out from golden curtains that suddenly were set up at the stage, the dancer appeared on the scene with a beautiful unnamed woman

**Jerry Lawler:** Alright! I guess we're starting off strong with the appearance of _Faaaandaaango_!

**John Bradshaw Layfield:** Are you sure that's how you pronounce his name, King?

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, here's to hoping I'm getting the closest to pronouncing it correctly! Over the last couple of weeks, he _did_ scold people for mispronouncing his name, but either way, he still looks like one hell of a guy to hang with!

**Jim Ross:** Are you a bit delusional, King?

**Michael Cole:** Nah, he just likes the guy because he's a dancer, sort of like how I sometimes enjoy Brodus Clay... what? Can't a man enjoy some funk?

As the commentators talked about the suave Fandango, he was a bit busy ballroom dancing down to the ring with his unnamed female companion. Rarity was a bit amazed by his dreamy dancing skills, like he was a one of a kind man. Of course, it was a bit odd considering Fandango was a human and Rarity was... not. The sophisticated ballroom dancer entered the ring, and smirked as he saw that he had already impressed the artistic equine.

**Fandango:** I see you have already been amazed.

**Rarity:** Wow. You are such a dreamboat!

**Fandango:** Oh, well, allow me to introduce myself. You see, what you should know is that I am who is best known as... _Faaan...daaan...gooo_, and I feel that you would be suited as a dance partner for me in the near future. However, before I see what you can do, I would like to see how well you can pronounce my name.

**Rarity:** Your name? Hmm, I see. I guess I could try.

**Fandango:** Yes. Now, I want you to follow my lead on this. Ready?

**Rarity:** Alright.

**Fandango:** Repeat after me... *inhales* _Faaaaan..._

**Rarity:** Faaaaan...

**Fandango:** _Daaaaan..._

**Rarity:** D-Daaaan...

**Fandango:** No, there is no need to stutter.

**Rarity:** N-no, I got this. It's just... you're a very gorgeous man...

**Fandango:** Why, thank you, but don't let my looks get in the way; just try again. _Daaaan..._

**Rarity:** Daaaan...

**Fandango:** _Gooo_.

However, even with all her majestic might, just thinking about Fandango's irresistable physique caused Rarity to sigh happily and faint with a smile on her face.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, well, look what happened there.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, she fainted! That's not good!

**John Bradshaw Layfield:** I can't tell if that was because of Fandango or just being on TV, being watched by everyone.

**Jim Ross:** Probably both.

**Fandango:** *disappointed in Rarity's failed efforts* Oh well. Looks like maybe the pressures got to her. Once again, these efforts have created the unamusement of... _Faaandaaangoooo._

As his music re-continued, Fandango and his lady friend went to exit the ring, knowing that there was no need to pin Rarity after what happened with her just a second ago.

**Jerry Lawler:** How unfortunate; Fandango no longer has anybody to face off against. Then again, was it even going to be a match? I'm pretty sure _Faaandaaango_ wouldn't hurt a single lady.

**Michael Cole:** Well, I guess I can't argue with that...

However, as the suave dancer began to make his leave, he was suddenly tripped onto his face on the outside by two different hands that came out from under the ring. One of the hands was more like a small purple claw, and the other was a regular man's hand.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa!

**John Bradshaw Layfield:** What the hell happened there?

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh. Looks like somebody wants Fandango to stay here for a little bit longer than he needed.

Seconds later, the human under the ring was soon revealed to be Fandango's new rival Chris Jericho, who threw the dancer back into the ring.

**Michael Cole:** Oh my! It seems to me that Chris Jericho is getting back at Fandango for the attack on SmackDown not so long ago!

Upon the both of them getting into the ring, Jericho leapt at Fandango and knocked him down with a hard Codebreaker, sending him crashing to the ring mat. The crowd went absolutely nuts!

**Jim Ross:** Jericho with the Codebreaker!

**John Bradshaw Layfield:** I guess that's what Fandango deserves after walking out of every match and attacking Chris just a few days ago!

As the Californian audience chanted Chris Jericho's name, he called for Mike Chioda, the referee who was supposed to call this match. As this happened the unknown purple being with claws under the ring revealed itself to be My Little Pony's heroic little dragon Spike, as he dragged Rarity's body onto Fandango to add insult to injury. When Jericho managed to get a referee into the ring, he had him ring the bell to start the match, and then immediately count the pinfall.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my!

**Jim Ross:** Is this really happening?

**Michael Cole:** You gotta be kidding me!

As Jericho looked down at Fandango, impressed at how his teamwork with Spike worked out for him, Mike Chioda had no choice but to raise one of Rarity's hooves in the air, as the crowd marked out big.

**Justin Roberts:** *puzzled* _Um... the winner of this match: Rarity!_

**Michael Cole:** I can say that I am confused by the fact that Fandango was beaten by a horse thanks to a little reptile mutant kid, I don't know what he's supposed to be, and Chris Jericho.

**Jerry Lawler:** I think we're all a little confused on the inside, and possibly the outside, too.

**Jim Ross:** Well, Fandango did deserve something, but I don't know if this was the right thing to do to him.

**John Bradshaw Layfield:** I sincerely wonder if something like this could end up on TMZ or something...

As Fandango began to get up, feeling angry, shocked and confused all at the same time, Rarity regained consciousness and looked around, wondering what happened as she was knocked out from her fainting at the time.

**Rarity:** Uh, what just happened?

**Spike:** Should we tell her about it?

**Chris Jericho:** Hmm...nah.

**Michael Cole:** Well, Raw will still be going ahead tonight, but it's safe to say that so far, it's been just weird.

**John Bradshaw Layfield:** What did you expect, serious fighting? It's WWE vs. My Little Pony; it doesn't get weirder than this!

**Jerry Lawler:** And that's because everything could be weird when adding colorful ponies into the mix!

**Jim Ross:** Well, whether weird or not, Monday Night Raw will recover from these kinds of moments and will continue as the night rolls on!

The screen faded to black for commercial as Chris Jericho, Rarity and Spike watched Fandango walk the pain off and get pretty angry. It probably sucked to be Fandango on this night, because it was one hell of an unlucky day for him.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**To be fair, sometimes, when you faint, you don't know what happens around you until you wake up again.**

**Well, to be fair, I originally didn't want to have the matches start until the second chapter for a change, but I changed my mind a bit later, so I hope you enjoyed how this turned out.**

**Sorry if I took longer than expected; my internet went out a bit ago.**

**Oh, and it's hard to type out Rarity as a main focus rather than a minor character, so I got nervous.**

**Next time, another match will come up, but which one of the four will be in it?**

**Lyra?**

**Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon? (tag team match, playa!)**

**Derpy Hooves?**

**Or Trixie?**

**Take your pick and I'll see you next time!**

**Now can you dig that?!...**

**SUCKAAAAAAAA! Good luck in the 2013 Hall of Fame, Booker.**


End file.
